


Make a Wish

by ParkJaebum



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkJaebum/pseuds/ParkJaebum
Summary: An Im Jaebum birthday story.





	

“What do you want to do for your birthday this year?”

Jaebum opened his eyes, pulling a hand up to block the light above him. It created a silhouette around the person above him, giving Jinyoung an angelic look. The thought made him smiled. “Haven’t I told you?” Jaebum questioned, closing his eyes again as Jinyoung moved, pushed aside Jaebum’s legs and sat down on the couch next to him. 

“I don’t think I’ve asked you yet. Or if I did, you never answered because I don’t know.” Jinyoung looked down at the magazine in his hand. “They have some really nice hoodies in here.” 

Jaebum sat up, his hair standing on end as he looked down at the magazine. “I own fifteen hoodies and wear two,” he pointed out, letting his head fall on Jinyoung’s shoulder and closing his eyes again. “Do we really need to add to that collection?” 

“If you would just give me a straight answer, I wouldn’t have to guess,” Jinyoung said, flipping through the pages. “I also need a list of who to invite to your party or I’m just going to invite everyone from last year and anyone else that Jackson suggests.” 

“I don’t need a party. Just…”

“You’re going to get one and you’re going to go and you’re going to smile like you actually like everyone who shows up.” 

Jaebum sighed. “Don’t I always?” 

“Yes,” Jinyoung answered. “You do manage to pretend very well.”

Jaebum sat up, looking over at Jinyoung. There was something off in that statement. “What does that mean?” he asked, deciding it was probably best to just be direct. 

“Not a thing,” Jinyoung answered, turning his gaze to meet Jaebum’s. “Now, tell me what you want or I’m going to buy you something I want to see you in. Something very bright, maybe even hot pink.” 

Jaebum still felt there was something Jinyoung had wanted to say, but he let it go at the mention of more pink in his life. “I...have a few books I’d like to read.” 

“Good. Send me a text with the titles. I have to go meet Jackson and Mark to cover the party details.” 

“Jinyoung…” 

“It’s at six o’clock tomorrow. Don’t be late.” Jinyoung stood up, turning back around before he left. “And for the love of god, Jaebum, dress nice.” 

~

“Dress nice, he said.” Jaebum looked down at the bed, the ‘nice’ outfit that was chosen for him set out. Black dress pants and a deep purple button down shirt, not so bad. The shoes that sat on the floor however, were going to hurt his feet before the night was over. A note attached to it said he could choose his own jacket, from the two hanging on the door. Looking over, Jaebum was at least relieved to see that his leather jacket was hanging there. He should probably choose the much dressier one that was made of some material he hadn’t ever heard of, but Jinyoung had given him a choice after all. 

Going into the bathroom, he found another note on the mirror that said ‘Hair up’. He was half surprised that there wasn’t a list of directions to go with it. A quick shower later, an impressive updo and his fancy clothes, and Jaebum was on his way with...negative four minutes to spare. 

Arriving at the party in his honor exactly twenty two minutes late, he expected a glare from Jinyoung, but it didn’t appear he was all that late compared to everyone else. There were people he knew Jinyoung would not leave off the list that hadn’t arrived yet. 

“I told everyone six thirty,” Jinyoung admitted as he handed Jaebum a glass. “Happy Birthday, Jaebum.” 

“Why does that not surprise me,” Jaebum answered, taking a drink from the glass.  
~  
It was after eleven and no had even gone home yet when Jaebum snuck out of the room and out onto the balcony. It was cold but after the intense heat of being inside, he couldn’t complain and just stuck his hands in his pockets. There was a light snow falling as Jaebum approached the edge of the balcony, looking down at the street below. 

Jinyoung had gotten him the two books he’d text him as well as a third that Jaebum didn’t think he would ever have picked up based on the cover. He didn’t have any idea what it was about because stopping to read that in the middle of opening gifts wasn’t something he had time for. He didn’t like that center of attention thing that happened during opening gifts.

“You do know that when the person who is being honored by a party disappears, everyone notices.” 

Jaebum turned to see Jinyoung had followed him. “I wasn’t trying to sneak away,” Jaebum answered. “Just needed some air since those oh so fun people you invited are never going to leave.” 

“I didn’t invite half of them. Jackson did.” 

“Of course.” A silence followed his words as Jinyoung stepped next to him and looked down at the street below. Jaebum wasn’t really seeing the world below them, thinking instead of that first year they had celebrated his birthday. There had been a few people from the company, but the little thrown together birthday celebration had been short and then it had just been him and Jinyoung. “Do you remember our first year together?” Jaebum asked, the question out before he could stop himself. 

“How does one forget such a thing?” 

Jinyoung was smiling when Jaebum looked up. “How indeed?” 

Jinyoung’s smile faded away. “What? Is there something I forgot?” 

Jaebum sighed as he turned to leave the balcony and go inside. One year, he knew, he would get what he really wanted for his birthday from Jinyoung. He’d told Jinyoung their first year together, but Jinyoung still hadn’t got it. Just put a bow on your forehead and show up. “Maybe next year.” 

“Jaebum...wait.”

There was that same sound to Jinyoung’s voice that he had heard earlier so Jaebum stopped and turned towards Jinyoung. “What is…” He’d never seen Jinyoung look so awkward and that was saying a lot as the two of them had been through alot together. HIs eyes were downcast and his lips moved as if they wanted to say something but those were things Jaebum’s brain only partially comprehended. 

He moved back towards Jinyoung, his hand reaching to touch the bright red bow that was stuck to Jinyoung’s forehead. His fingers brushed over it lightly as he swallowed uncomfortably, moving his eyes down to look at Jinyoung. Jinyoung was still looking down at the ground, his attempt at speaking apparently abandoned. 

“Jinyoung, when I said that, it wasn’t a joke. I meant…” 

“I know,” Jinyoung answered. He took a deep breath and looked Jaebum straight in the eyes. “I knew. Did I...am I too late?” 

Fear danced in Jinyoung’s eyes as Jaebum shook his head. He couldn’t speak around the feeling in his throat as he leaned down, his lips meeting Jinyoung’s. His arms moved around Jinyoung, pulling him against him in a way he had only ever imagined. It was in this embrace that Jackson would open the door. In that moment, the entire party, hell, half the world knew, that Jaebum’s birthday wishes had finally come true.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something thrown together for the celebration of Jaebum's birthday that I wrote for the JJ Project Amino. I had another cute little story but I never got around to doing it. Maybe next year.


End file.
